


Не могу вспомнить, как это началось (но расскажу, как закончится)

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Groundhog Day, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: И вот в чем дело, Стив. Я готов проживать этот день до скончания времен, лишь бы не видеть, как они выигрывают – а ты умираешь. Или, что еще хуже, как они делают с тобой то же, что со мной.





	Не могу вспомнить, как это началось (но расскажу, как закончится)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can’t remember how this started (but I can tell you exactly how it ends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658254) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



> Автор сознательно не ставил разнообразных предупреждений и тегов, но, как и в большинстве историй про день сурка, ночь перед рассветом всегда темнее всего (включая смерть/самоубийство), так что будьте готовы к неприятным моментам.

_Открыть глаза. Изучить фотографии целей на мониторе, ознакомиться с параметрами операции. Съесть еду, что поставили перед тобой, выбрать оружие, оставаться на месте до тех пор, пока они не закончат с закреплением боевой экипировки._

Стоп. Что-то не так.

Солдат просканировал комнату и лица ударной группы, но не обнаружил новых параметров, требующих внимания. Он наблюдал, как технические специалисты раскладывают по местам оставшееся снаряжение. Голова солдата была все еще мутной после перезагрузки, а тело ныло, вялое и измученное после…чего? Сражения? Он не помнил. Несколько раз пошевелив живой рукой, он обратил внимание, что с ней не все в порядке – она функционировала с некоторым трудом – возможно, пострадала в последнем бою.

Ощущение было жутковатым – и знакомым – так, что волосы поднялись на затылке. Он знал, что инстинкту нужно доверять, инстинкт – ценный тактический инструмент. Однако сейчас тот молчал. Доступа к отчетам о техническом обслуживании у него не было, поэтому он не мог выяснить, в чем причина странного самочувствия.

Когда они сели в транспорт, Рамлоу разговаривал по телефону и солдат смог понаблюдать за ним. «Задание принято», – скажет Рамлоу. Солдат вздрогнул. Задание, имя его задания – Роджерс.

– Задание принято, – сказал Рамлоу. Солдат тряхнул головой. Задание, Роджерс – имя цели солдата было Роджерс. Дальше Рамлоу скажет что-то еще, солдат уже знает, что – а так же то, что это будет про него. – Так точно, сэр, актив в рабочем состоянии.

Его взгляд метнулся в сторону солдата, будто ожидая реакции.

_Он не стабилен. Бредит._

После краткого инструктажа по поводу предстоящей операции солдат установил гранатомет на взлетной полосе. Он точно знал, что сделает каждый из противников, как именно будут пытаться ему помешать. Каждая убитая жертва, как галочка в списке. Он уже делал это раньше каким-то образом. Он разобрался с человеком с крыльями и Капитаном Америкой – еще две галки в его списке. Он видел все это раньше.

И цель сказала ему:

_– Баки?_

_Какой, к черту, Баки?_

и сообщение на коммуникатор приказало отправиться к модулю на хеликарриер С, но он уже знал, что так будет. Он окажется там прежде, чем цель доберется до места. Откуда он мог знать имя своей цели?

Они встретились на мостике. Он видел это раньше. Роджерс подошел к нему.

– Люди погибнут, Бак. Не могу допустить этого.

_Не могу допустить этого._

Он сказал это так, будто у солдата есть хоть какое-то право голоса, будто они… друзья и работают вместе, чтоб все это предотвратить.

_Ты мой друг._

Солдат выстрелил в него – раз, другой, третий. Это его не остановило. Цель – Роджерс – продолжил выполнять свою миссию. Солдату нужно выполнить свою. Или

или нет

никто не узнает, если он провалит миссию. Почему никто ничего не сказал ему о первом провале с Роджерсом? Катастрофический провал, и он не смог

не сможет

есть план поведения в таких ситуациях.

Хеликарриеры горели, взрываясь вокруг них.

– Я с тобой до конца, – сказал Роджерс, и слова пробились сквозь гул в сознании солдата, словно исправили сбой в системе. Он прыгнул вниз: это – его миссия, должно быть его миссией, это всегда было его миссией – спасать Роджерса. Стива. Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

По дороге к мосту он угнал внедорожник. Роджерс сломал ему руку. Вот почему она болела этим утром.

Нет. Это невозможно. Не имеет смысла.

Он выехал в город и слился с потоком машин чрезвычайных служб, размышляя, поймают ли его. ГИДРА, команда Роджерса, да кто угодно. Он включил радио и прослушал наполненные тревогой репортажи о разрушениях. Слухи о смерти Капитана Америки. Он почувствовал, как воздух застыл в легких, а грудь заболела сильнее, чем рука. Роджерс был жив, когда солдат оставил его на берегу. Он должен был оставить его там, что он и сделал

раньше

сейчас. Но как он мог делать это раньше? Это не логично.

Он нашел безопасный, неприметный дом и обустроился в нем. Мозг продолжал анализировать ситуацию, рассматривая под разными углами. Он попытался заснуть, но не смог. Он должен проснуться здесь завтра утром – в месте, где он ложился спать.

***

_Открыть глаза. Изучить фотографии целей на мониторе, ознакомиться с параметрами операции. Съесть еду, что поставили перед тобой, выбрать оружие._

Стоп. Что-то не так.

Это те же параметры миссии, что и вчера, та же последовательность действий. Солдат отодвинулся и схватил техника за горло: металлической руке нужны считанные секунды, чтоб раздавить трахею, и технику хорошо известно, как быстро он умрет.

– Что вы со мной сделали? – рявкнул солдат, глядя, как техник отчаянно цепляется за его руку. Остальная часть ударной группы развернула оружие в его сторону, и солдат выругался на них по-русски.

Он поднял техника к своему лицу так, что их носы соприкоснулись:

– Что. Ты. Сделал.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь! – закричал тот, а когда солдат его наконец отпустил, сполз на пол. Солдат даже не потрудился посмотреть на оружие, нацеленное на него, – если бы он захотел, мог бы расправиться со всеми меньше, чем за шесть секунд. Они думают, что угрожают ему, – что ж, он позволит им это. Потребности повиноваться он больше не чувствовал, но не понимал, почему. Послушание – одна из функций солдата.

– В чем проблема? – выкрикнул Рамлоу, пробравшись сквозь техников к солдату.

 _Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_. Это проблема.

– Это все уже было вчера, – сказал солдат, сжимая металлическую руку в кулак. Рамлоу попятился. Раньше солдату не доставляло удовольствия, когда люди его боялись, но сейчас что-то изменилось. Это…странно.

– Ты! Полегче. Хочешь, чтоб я позвал Пирса? – Рамлоу словно говорил с диким животным. – Ему это не понравится, не сегодня. У нас есть работа. Соберись, солдат. Живо.

– Проект «Озарение». Капитан Америка. Черная Вдова. – Он замер, потерявшись в мыслях. Маленький мальчик с разбитым носом и окровавленными костяшками, с мокрыми, покрасневшими голубыми глазами – от слез, которым он не позволил пролиться. – Стивен Грант Роджерс. Цель шестого уровня.

Рамлоу посмотрел на него, словно на сумасшедшего. Но…разве это не так? Ясность его разума уже вызывала сомнения, ведь поэтому они посадили его в кресло для повторной калибровки? _Но я знал его_.

_Он нестабилен. Бредит._

Солдат застыл на месте, позволяя закончить закрепление боевой экипировки. Во внедорожнике Рамлоу говорил с Пирсом. Солдат точно знал, что тот скажет, каждое слово. Он знал, что к тому времени, как доберется до пилотов, завяжется бой. Он знал, что Роджерс будет на хеликарриере, затем на мостике и затем в реке. Каждый шаг, каждый выстрел, каждый удар – это все он уже делал раньше.

Это встроено в его мозг. На самом деле ничего этого не происходит – потому что такого не может быть. Возможно, он все еще в криокамере, в одной из грез, созданной ими для его бесконечного сна. Он не знал, для чего может быть нужен такой сон, а они никогда не объясняли, зачем, например, ему знание языков или умение управлять самолетами. Все имело стратегическое назначение. Должно было иметь.

Вытащив Роджерса из реки, он осмотрел его: нужно ли остаться и дождаться, пока команда того вернется и заберет его? Он вспомнил… кто-то говорил, что Капитан Америка, должно быть, мертв. Может, у солдата был приказ оставаться здесь, чтоб убедиться, что Капитан в безопасности? Приказ, которого он не помнил?

– Ты знаешь меня. – Его имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и Стив Роджерс был его другом. Это правда. Он знал, что это правда.

Поэтому он остался там, стоял на коленях, прижимая пальцы к пульсу Роджерса, пока не увидел приближающийся вертолет. Когда тот был уже совсем близко, он спрятался за деревьями и проследил, как Капитана уносят. Солдат был уверен, что все это часть его сна, и в этом сне он должен был убедиться в безопасности Стива Роджерса. Он всегда должен знать, что Стив в безопасности.

***

_Открыть глаза. Изучить фотографии целей на мониторе, ознакомиться с параметрами операции…_

Стоп. Это не то, что должно быть. Он выполнил миссию – и все равно вернулся в начало.

Картинка с целью застыла на экране. _Стив_. Он должен был убить Стива и его друзей, а не спасать его. Но солдат – друг Стива. Он Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я – Джеймс Барнс.

_Баки?_

Я знал его, а они ответили, что нет, не знал. Вчера? Вот почему его мысли такие мутные, они обнулили его. Вчера. И теперь он проснулся здесь для

три дня

одна и та же миссия, одна и та же территория проведения операции – снова и снова. Они попросили его выбрать оружие, закрепили экипировку. Он посмотрел на них и, увидев страх, улыбнулся. Техник побелел от ужаса.

– Что вы со мной сделали? – на этот раз тихо спросил солдат. – Почему опыт повторяется?

Техник затрясся, и солдат подумал, что, возможно, никогда не говорил с ними раньше. Он мог вспомнить, но оно того не стоило. Солдат

нет, у него есть имя, Барнс

сделал шаг вперед, и техник, отшатнувшись, упал на спину. – Мы не делали ничего особенного. Стандартный протокол повторной калибровки. Обычное техническое обслуживание. – Он ненавидел солдата – Барнса – это было очевидно.

– У нас приказ. Сэр.

Барнс рассмеялся, и все присутствующие уставились на него. Он никогда не смеялся – даже не улыбался – раньше, так что они решили, что он неисправен. А ведь так оно и было. Иначе он не просыпался бы каждый день в одном и том же месте, чтоб начать все сначала. Это невозможно. Должно быть, какой-то глюк в протоколах обслуживания.

– Что вы сделали по-другому в прошлый раз? Вживили воспоминания или это сбой восприятия?

_В чем проблема?_

Показался Рамлоу.

– В чем проблема? Что ты творишь, солдат? Стоять. – Пистолет уперся Барнсу в лицо.

В течение нескольких секунд Барнс изучал его и затем, пожав плечами, ответил:

– Нарушение мыслительных функций.

Он не помнил, пожимал ли он раньше плечами, – видимо, нет – и Рамлоу явно это отметил.

– Ты неисправен? Если да – могу позвать Пирса. – Барнс знал, что это означает.

Они сели во внедорожник, и на этот раз Рамлоу колебался, говоря Пирсу про действия по графику и исправность актива.

Ценное наблюдение. Значит, в последовательности могут быть незначительные изменения, каждое из которых зависит от его действий. Как рябь в пруду от брошенного камня. Для них каждый день повторялся, и только Барнс осознавал что это – повторение, и знал, что случалось раньше. Значит, все происходило только в его голове. Что-то пошло не так во время обнуления или во время криосна. Или он просто хотел помнить последнее, что произошло, хотел исправить это для того, чтобы задержаться рядом со

Стивом Роджерсом

что-то, что они не хотят, чтоб он помнил, что-то, что выбило его из рабочего состояния на последнем задании. Потенциально опасное для них? Это могло бы объяснить, почему он больше не был им послушен. Мысли вращались вокруг проваленного задания – возможно, подобное случалось и раньше, возможно, именно поэтому он и пробыл в заморозке так долго последний раз.

Они прибыли к Трискелиону, и все повторилось. Он взял гранатомет, направился к мостику – в этот раз, когда команда пыталась остановить его, он вырубил их, не убивая. Он увидел, как пилоты побежали к самолетам, – но вместо того, чтоб уничтожить их и перестрелять летчиков, он прошел по крыше, нашел один, который можно было использовать, чтоб добраться до хеликарриера, где – он знал это – будет Стив.

Он вскинул голову, заметив того на мостике. Каждый раз, когда Барнс выводил его из игры, Стиву удавалось выжить. Это могло означать только то, что это был сон. И, раз это сон, он не мог сделать как-то по-другому. Или мог.

– Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это.

– У меня задание, – ответил он, и Роджерс заколебался, мука и печаль в его глазах стали мягче.

– Я могу помочь, – наконец сказал Стив. – Ты не помнишь меня, у тебя нет причин доверять мне, но я могу тебе помочь. По крайней мере, я могу забрать тебя от них.

– Я должен закончить задание.

– Нет, не должен, Бак. Тебе не обязательно его заканчивать.

Возможно, подумал Барнс, это – поворотный момент. Возможно, вместо того, чтоб сторожить Роджерса на берегу реки, он должен позволить ему без проблем заменить компьютерный чип. Он отступил в сторону.

Роджерс заменил чип и развернулся к нему.

– Ты мой друг. Я хочу помочь тебе. – Он поднес запястье ко рту и произнес: Модуль «Чарли» готов. Открыть огонь.

Барнс стоял и смотрел на него. Возможно, он позволил этому зайти слишком далеко. Наказание превзойдет все, что он пережил ранее, если только… этот план провалится, и он снова вернется в кресло.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит он, и Роджерс улыбается.

– Да. Ты был моим лучшим другом. Мы были на войне, и ты упал с поезда, и они…каким-то образом ты выжил, и они сделали из тебя то, чем ты никогда не был. Что-то вроде меня, суперсолдата, – и все это время ты был военнопленным. Ты родился в 1917 году в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк, был сержантом сто седьмой дивизии Армии США. Ты не убийца.

Его голос успокаивал. Затем в коммуникаторе раздался какой-то звук, Стив выслушал говорящего и ответил:

– Отрицательно. Стреляйте.

Если оставаться здесь, они снова окажутся в реке. Ему не хотелось двигаться, а хотелось продолжать смотреть в глаза Стива Роджерса. Смотреть в эти глаза, на это лицо было подобно тому, как смотреть на солнце после криосна, как получить что-то теплое и живое, то, в чем тебе так долго отказывали. Снаружи взрывались и сталкивались хеликарриеры, мостик трясся и шел волнами, пока со скрежетом не обрушился вниз, подминая их под себя. Он лежал, погребенный под балкой, – но на этот раз Стив был рядом с ним. Он посмотрел на Барнса и сказал: «Один, два…», и вдвоем они подняли балку и выползли из-под нее. Он помнил это. Он помнил, что они были командой. Помнил, что вдвоем они могли справиться с чем угодно. Несколько секунд они просто стояли, тяжело дыша.

– Через несколько секунд что-то произойдет, – сказал Барнс. – Пока скажи мне – что значит «до конца»?

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него и снял шлем.

– Это было что-то типа… – И затем огромный кусок платформы упал сверху, сбивая Стива в воду, бурлящую внизу.

В этот раз Барнс выбрал другой дом, далеко за пределами города. Нечего лечить – рука не сломана. Не было удушающего захвата. Он сможет бодрствовать так долго, как это понадобится. Он изменил почти все переменные.

Он постарался организовать свои мысли, но ничего из случившегося не имело смысла. Если это сон – как он может контролировать происходящее? Сон – бессознательное, а значит, сделать сознательный выбор, влияющий на ход событий, невозможно. Но это также не может быть реальностью, потому что

потому что в реальности никто не смог бы пережить падение в горный каньон, владеть металлической рукой и мозгом, что обнуляли снова и снова.

Не существует суперсолдат, живущих дольше девяноста шести лет. Но если это реальность – что он должен делать? Проживать день снова и снова, пока это не прекратится? И почему он? До сегодняшнего дня он был хорошим солдатом, делал то, что от него требовалось, действовал эффективно и помогал достичь блага для всех.

Благо для всех. Это расплывчато, но он помнит Пирса, говорящего, что его работа изменила целое столетие: он был полезен, он – дар человечеству. Но также, он все еще инструмент – важный инструмент, да, но не настолько, чтоб самостоятельно изменить реальность, поменять или сдвинуть конкретные события такой значимости.

_– Завтра утром мы подтолкнем мир к порядку._

Но они сказали ему, что он не знал Стива Роджерса, а это неправда. Значит, они лгут, чтоб держать

_актив в рабочем состоянии_

его в готовности, хорошо функционирующее оружие против Капитана Америки и его команды.

Ему нельзя спать. Если он заснет, то снова проснется в том же месте – а значит, спать нельзя. Они не смогут снова обнулить его, не смогут остановить то, что происходит с его мозгом прямо сейчас.

На войне Барнс пил

_кофе, много, много кофе, Стив, вот, что нам нужно_

и ел продукты, недоступные ему в последние семьдесят лет, – за редким исключением, когда несколько раз они выпускали его из крио на длительные задания, но даже тогда кураторы наблюдали за ним, качественно обслуживая ценный актив. Он переоделся и отправился на поиски кофейни; как минимум с десяток опций запрещенной ранее еды на его выбор, так много, что это почти причиняло боль. Он взял печенье и простой кофе, невероятно вкусные: печенье сладкое и рассыпчатое, глазурь шелковисто растекается по языку. Крепкий, почти горький кофе прекрасно дополнял его вкус. Он несколько раз сходил за добавкой: нужно бодрствовать, нужно разобраться, что с ним произошло.

В кафе был телевизор, который показывал происшествия дня и фотографии Капитана Америки с командой на бесконечном повторе. Они говорят, что это Роджерс остановил катастрофу до того, как та унесла миллионы жизней. Остальные члены команды: человек с крыльями – Сэм Уилсон, рыжеволосая женщина – Наташа Романофф, а также человек, которого он думал, что видел прежде, с черной повязкой на глазу – Фьюри, Николас Джей, полковник Ник Фьюри. Числится мертвым. Затем на экране появилось размытое изображение, как говорят, сделанное несколько дней назад, – и это было его, Барнса, фото в маске. Фьюри был его целью. Он почти этого не помнит, но картинки кажутся знакомыми.

Он оставался в кафе до самого закрытия, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в потенциально небезопасное убежище, пробрался под мост возле Рок-Крик-Парка. Он не будет закрывать глаза. Не будет. Не закроет.

***

_Открыть глаза. Рассмотреть фотографии цели на мониторе компьютера, изучить содержание операции._

Нет. Нет.

Он же не спал. Он знал, что он не спал. Он солдат, актив, он был натренирован не спать и быть настороже, быть готовым провести в таком состоянии часы и дни в одной позиции, если это требовалось, чтобы уничтожить цель. В этом не было чего-то сложного или невыполнимого. Он в превосходном физическом и умственном состоянии.

Но он был здесь, и они смотрели на него.

– Что за проблема? – рявкнул Рамлоу.

Барнс выругался на него по-русски, выхватил пистолет и в течение четырех секунд уничтожил всю ударную группу, а также прострелил ногу технику. Он склонился к нему, вопящему и рыдающему:

– Что вы со мной сделали?

Техник вопил, что не понимает, о чем говорит Барнс. И так каждый чертов раз, подумал Барнс. Чертов бесполезный кусок дерьма.

Он никогда ранее не слышал этого голоса и языка… Нет. Он никогда не говорил так.

– Вы что-то сделали со мной во время последнего техобслуживания. Что-то вроде искажения или неисправности, чтоб заставить меня думать, что я проживаю один и тот же день. Что это повторяется снова и снова. – Судя по ужасу на его лице, техник понятия не имел, о чем говорит Барнс.

– Значит, это сон. Где я сейчас? В криокамере?

– Нет, ты не в долбаном криосне, ты, чертов маньяк-убийца! Тебя вытащили из криокапсулы сто лет назад! Мы сделали только стандартный техосмотр прошлой ночью, урод! – Он катался по полу, рыдая. Что ж, это бесполезно – и Барнс выстрелил ему в голову.

Ему нужно узнать, что имел в виду Стив под «до конца». Это сидело глубоко внутри него, теплое и успокаивающее посреди всей этой суматохи, и ему необходимо узнать, что это значило для него – до того как он стал…таким. Какой он сейчас. Стив говорил, что это не он.

Стив смотрел на него с другой стороны мостика, он выглядел расстроенным и сбитым с толку. – Мы сражались вчера, и ты не вспомнил меня. Почему ты вспомнил меня сегодня?

Барнс посмотрел в сторону. Что он мог на это ответить?

– Это было не по-настоящему. Во сне.

Стив опустил щит и сделал шаг вперед.

– Ты сказал это мне, еще тогда, до войны. Моя мама умерла. А я ответил, что смогу справиться со всем сам, а ты сказал, что мне не нужно, что ты будешь со мной – до самого конца.

Конечно. Теперь он вспомнил. Стив был таким маленьким, очень сердитым, но, как мул, упрямым.

– Сейчас ты должен поменять чип в сервере, – сказал Барнс и отошел в сторону. Стив снова заколебался, и он поспешил к нему, чтоб поторопить. Возможно, это все еще сон, но помочь Стиву уничтожить ГИДРу означает сделать что-то, на что они не могли его запрограммировать. Не так ли?

– Как ты узнал? – спросил Стив, повернувшись к нему, а затем произнес в коммуникатор: – Модуль «Чарли» готов.

– Через двадцать две секунды что-то случится. Возвращайся той же дорогой, что и пришел. Уходи. Сейчас. – Он понял, что ему действительно нравится лицо Стива. Но сейчас время уходить.

– Но, Баки…

– Нет, Стив, тебе нужно уходить прямо сейчас. – Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтоб Стив пострадал. Но хеликарриеры продолжали стрелять друг в друга, и каким-то образом они оба снова оказались в реке.

***

Он бы подумал, что попал в ад, – если бы не находился там последние семьдесят лет.

Он перепробовал все тактики, основанные на импровизации. Ему нужен был план.

***

В первый день Барнс убил всех в комнате, добрался до штаб-квартиры проекта «Озарение» и убил максимальное количество агентов ГИДРы перед тем, как встретиться со Стивом. В этот раз хеликарриер «Чарли» не обрушился на них, но все закончилось как обычно.

На следующий день он дождался, пока они не сели во внедорожник, и только затем перестрелял всех. Это заняло какое-то время, и он успел поймать Стива, только когда хеликарриеры начали гореть.

После он избавился от команды так быстро, как только возможно, и попытался перехватить Стива еще до того, как тот доберется до «Чарли», но почему-то это закончилось тем, что Стива чуть не убили в самом начале.

Он ждал, что это закончится, что в какой-то момент он натолкнется на отсутствующую переменную, но все продолжало повторяться, а значит – нужно разработать план действий, предвосхищающий возможные события – с временной шкалой и достижимыми целями.

В этот день после обеда он спрятался в кафе, чтобы понаблюдать за первыми агентами, прибывающими к реке. Мимо проехал автобус с надписью на боку: «Капитан Америка: Живая легенда и символ мужества. Смитсоновский национальный музей воздухоплавания и астронавтики». Он спросил официантку, где это, и, как только закончил с едой, направился туда. Музей был практически пуст из-за событий, развернувшихся в городе.

Так вот он кто. Вот кто Стив. Покупая буклет в сувенирном магазине, он старался держать голову как можно ниже – чтобы никто его не мог узнать, хотя умом он и понимал, что даже если бы постарался, все равно не смог бы быть менее похожим на того молодого парня с фото на выставке. Он внимательно изучил каждую страницу, фиксируя в памяти факты. Невероятно, но что-то из этого он помнил.

Теперь он верил, что это не сон. И что это не то, что они засунули ему в голову. Он находился в ловушке какого-то временного искажения, возможно, какой-то из проектов ГИДРы пошел не так, и, кто знает, может быть, он не единственный, кто испытал такое. Какова была цель проекта? К чему нужно было прийти в конце? Он должен был что-то сделать, но понятия не имел, что именно.

Впервые на его памяти он почувствовал себя расстроенным и разозленным. Не было ни параметров задания, ни вводных, ни тактических установок. Не было целей. Все, что он делал, – раз за разом повторял одно и то же. Он выбросил буклет в мусорную корзину и расположился на скамейке, рассматривая красное небо над горящим Потомаком.

***

Он убил Пирса до того, как Романофф смогла добраться до него.

Так много всего чтоб попробовать.

***

Он спас оператора запуска до того, как Рамлоу смог активировать управление.

Он организовал диверсию на хеликарриерах до того, как те поднялись в воздух, тем самым спасая сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а.

Он помог пилотам убрать участников проекта «Озарение» до того, как те выберут цели.

Он ушел оттуда еще до начала, как если бы это был его билет на свободу – и судьба показала дверь, через которую он сможет выбежать наружу.

Он снова проснулся в чертовом банковском сейфе. Этого было недостаточно.

***

Теперь он помнил, что значит «до конца». Как он сказал это Стиву после того, как у того умерла мама, и как Стив посмотрел на него,с этой своей грустной и милой улыбкой, обычно появляющейся, когда ему было плохо. И как он посмотрел на ключ в руке, и как Барнс спросил: «Ну что, теперь ты впустишь меня или как?» И он помнил, как много значений было у этой фразы, что распирали его грудь противоречивыми желаниями.

Они вошли в квартиру, Барнс заставил Стива съесть ранний ужин, даже несмотря на то, что тот не хотел, и они просидели на кушетке до самого вечера, слушая радио. Они часто сидели так, прижавшись друг к другу, Барнс обнимал Стива за худые плечи. Когда пришло время прощаться, Стив снова улыбнулся ему этой милой грустной улыбкой, и Барнс не смог удержаться и сделал то, чего хотел так невероятно долго – наклонился и поцеловал его.

Он ожидал, что его убьют на месте, но Стив ответил на поцелуй, цепляясь за него, словно падал в бездну. Так что все было в порядке: они оба не были готовы к чему-то большему, чем поцелуи. Они просто любили друг друга, и это продлилось довольно долго – пока Барнс не ушел на войну.

Теперь это первое, о чем он думал, открывая глаза и снова глядя в монитор. Стив – единственное, что было хорошего во всем этом. Хотя он отчаянно хотел, чтоб все это закончилось, по крайней мере, каждый день у него была возможность добраться до Стива, услышать его голос. При каждой новой встрече Барнс старался спросить у Стива что-то новое, услышать воспоминание или информацию, которые будут с ним после того, как это все закончится, и он снова останется один. Все больше их всплывает на поверхность каждый раз, как они встречаются.

Он любил Стива. Поэтому он задавался вопросом, при каком сценарии к концу этого бесконечного дня они бы остались вместе. Остались вместе. Если он вернется к Стиву

или Стив вернется к нему

поменяет ли это все? Быть ближе, просто быть рядом – сейчас ему казалось, что этого достаточно. Ведь это так же был путь к тому, чтобы лучше вспомнить себя. А пока он не смог понять, что он должен сделать, вспомнить себя – выглядело как неплохая альтернатива.

Ему нравилось, как Стив смотрел на него, когда он помогал с сервером в контрольной башне, как нежно он говорил с ним. Он наслаждался тем, как Стив касался его плеч или лица, нерешительно и робко – словно он все еще не мог поверить в свою невероятную удачу обнаружить сокровище посреди разверзшегося хаоса.

В конце концов он позволил Стиву притянуть себя в объятия. Затем, позже, Барнс уцепился за его униформу и поцеловал его. По позвоночнику пробежали искры, зажигая кровь в венах, словно розжиг плеснули на холодные угли, превращая в костер, заставляя гадать, какого черта он так долго ждал. Он все еще продолжал менять переменные, но всегда с таким расчетом, чтобы хотя бы раз за день побыть со Стивом до того, как день будет завершен.

Всякий раз, когда Стив целовал его, был подобен…восстановлению, как будто что-то темное, что было разорвано и искромсано внутри него, медленно собиралось обратно.

Вот кем он был, кто он есть, кем он мог бы быть. Так почему же это ничего не меняло?

***

Барнс сидел на берегу Потомака, далеко вверх по реке от Трикселиона, наблюдая за тем, как все пылает. Он откусил еще кусок бутерброда. Это был лучший бутерброд за всю историю еды.

– Заказ номер тринадцать для Джеймса, с каприколло, мартаделла, салями, прошутто, проволоне, пепперони.

даже при том, что он понятия не имел, что означает большая часть ингредиентов, и не помнил, чтоб съел хоть один бутерброд за последние семьдесят лет. Он облизал масло и горчицу с пальцев и выпил виноградный сок «Нэхи», приятно удивленный, что они все еще выпускают эту марку.

Если бы он смог разобраться в происходящем, он бы разработал стратегию нового оперативного подхода. Но – он все еще был здесь, его счет все так же сбрасывался после каждого дня, и техники точно так же готовили его каждое утро. Он понимал не больше, чем в первый день.

Он действительно не хотел думать о тех вариантах, которые ему еще осталось попробовать.

***

Оставалась еще одна вещь, одна переменная, которую он не испробовал при их встречах со Стивом на хеликарриере, и, возможно, в ней и было все дело.

Барнс смотрел в небо. Не то чтоб он верил в Бога, но сейчас он просил, он действительно просил о помощи. Потому что он не хотел этого делать. Он кричал, как загнанное в угол животное: «Не заставляй меня этого делать!»

Он не ждал ответа. Кто бы не нес ответственности за происходящее: судьба, Бог, карма или что там еще управляет вселенной – похоже, он отдал ему все карты и просто наслаждался происходящим. Если это был Бог, тогда он просто ненавидел ублюдка. Однажды он был в церкви, и там были все эти рясы, катехизисы, библии и четки, но кто бы ни устроил это шоу, сейчас они оставили его одного.

Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

Барнс повторил все в последовательности, запомненной им по первому дню: убить пилота, пнуть Стива и его друга за борт, биться со Стивом после того, как он вытащит чип. А затем – вытащить нож и ударить его

не в плечо в этот раз, мы не шутки шутим

в шею, ударить вниз и разрезать поперек. Стив схватился за горло, упал, кровь лилась, а глаза смотрели на Барнса с упреком и словно искали что-то на его лице.

Барнс опустился рядом с ним на колени и положил руки поверх Стивовых, повторяя:

– Прости меня, я люблю тебя, прости меня. – Снова и снова, пока жизнь не покинула голубые, такие голубые глаза. К тому моменту Барнс уже и сам ничего не видел из-за крови и слез. Как только он убедился, что Стив мертв, он достал из-за пояса пистолет и засунул себе в рот.

Но он открыл глаза заново следующим утром. Невыносимо.

***

Раз уж удаление из уравнения Стива, да и себя самого не изменило реальность, он, черт возьми, хотел вернуться к поцелуям. Он видел смерть Стива, его кровь, пульсирующую между пальцами, и ему нужно искупить это. Он не мог вывести Стива из-под удара совсем, не мог даже представить, к чему это могло бы привести, но он мог забрать его отсюда в безопасное место. Возможно, это помогло бы вымыть из головы те ужасные воспоминания.

За время их разговоров со Стивом, лучше всего он выучил, как сильно Стив винит и порицает себя за случившееся с Барнсом

Баки?

случившееся с… Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат. А Баки помнил, что Стив всегда был таким, всегда сердился и полагал, что, так или иначе, он несет ответственность за всех остальных, за весь мир на своих узких плечах.

– Стив, пошли со мной. Поменяй чип и уходи вместе со мной. Нам нужно уйти раньше, чем случится что-то плохое. Твои друзья в порядке. Я уже обо всем позаботился.

Стив смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего – чего и следовало ожидать, потому что, учитывая обстоятельства, он сам был не вполне уверен, что это Стив, что он не потерял его навсегда. И он не знал, как объяснить происходящее и не выглядеть при этом ненормальным.

– Но ты…вчера ты даже не помнил меня. Как…

– Я знаю, но этот день был очень долгим. И я помню тебя теперь. Так что просто замени чип, и мы уйдем. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Это то, в чем я хорош, – я позаботился обо всем, и теперь все будет правильно.

– Баки, я не могу…

– Я знаю, ты мне не веришь Не виню тебя, я не давал повода доверять мне. Но хотя бы раз в жизни сделай, черт побери, как я прошу.

Стив смотрел на него – что ж, возможно так сильно давить было неправильной тактикой. Стив всегда упирался при столкновении с давлением. Но Баки пытался вытащить его из «Озарения» уже десятки раз, и ни один из методов так и не сработал. Однажды он даже вырубил Стива – и это тоже не сработало. Как только они добрались до нижнего уровня, тот пришел в себя, и дело закончилось дракой.

Баки схватил Стива за руку и, о чудо, в этот раз тот последовал за ним, хотя и с недовольным ворчанием. Когда они выбрались из зоны действий, он подвел Стива к внедорожнику и усадил на пассажирское сиденье.

– Я правда позаботился обо всем. Твои друзья в порядке. Клянусь, они в порядке. Через пару минут здесь все взлетит на воздух, и я хочу, чтоб к этому моменту мы были как можно дальше отсюда. – А если не будут, это все равно не имеет значения, потому что, в любом случае, они вернутся сюда завтра.

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен? – спросил Стив после того, как машина набрала скорость.

– Просто уверен. Пожалуйста, я все объясню потом, когда мы найдем где передохнуть. Если я начну сейчас, ты просто подумаешь, что я сумасшедший, и не дашь мне закончить. Они уже начали перекрывать улицы. – Он хорошо знал, по какому протоколу работает полиция, а также то, что некоторые из них работали на ГИДРу.

Стив молчал всю поездку, лишь ошеломленно рассматривал Баки. Когда они добрались до дома, который Баки присмотрел в качестве перевалочного пункта, он завел Стива внутрь. Это хорошее место, и он знал, что никто не появится здесь до конца дня, а вероятнее всего, и в течение нескольких последующих дней – он наблюдал как человек, живущий здесь, еще утром уехал с сумками. Баки снял тактический пояс, забросил его в кресло, затем расстегнул лямки кобуры и снял оружие.

Стив осмотрелся по сторонам, явно пытаясь сообразить, что Баки здесь делает, как нашел его, но затем он просто прислонил щит к дивану и уселся. Они оказались рядом, и Стив вздрогнул, смутившись.

– Что, черт возьми, происходит? – спросил он. – Что это за место?

– Я вспомнил тебя, – просто ответил Баки, потому что прямота всегда работала со Стивом лучше всего. – Я вспомнил тебя после того, как ты назвал мое имя, которое они у меня забрали, так же, как они всегда забирали тебя. Я так старался помнить тебя, но я не мог. И затем… я проснулся, я должен был убить тебя, но этого я тоже не смог сделать. Сначала я не понял почему. Тогда я нашел это место, дождался пока… хозяин отсутствовал – но мне просто нужно было место, где бы ты был в безопасности, и да, я вломился сюда, но мне нужно было привести тебя туда, где они точно не смогут забрать тебя у меня и…

– Эй, подожди, помедленнее, – тихо сказал Стив, протягивая руку, чтоб коснуться его. Баки не мог ничего поделать с собой – Стив был так близко, был вне хеликарриера, что он просто взял его руку и следующее, что он почувствовал – себя на коленях Стива, лицом зарывшегося в его плечо. – Господи, Баки. Что такое? Что происходит?

– Я просто вспомнил тебя, придурок. Я вспомнил тебя раньше, чем собственное имя. Они хотели, чтобы я убил тебя – и я пытался, я действительно пытался, но теперь я застрял тут и, я думаю, это потому, что я должен спасти тебя.

– То, что ты говоришь, не имеет никакого смысла, – сказал Стив, но пока его лицо было прижато к макушке Баки, кого волновал этот смысл.

– Даже если я расскажу все, что знаю, смысла по-прежнему не будет, поверь мне. Я пробовал.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Стив, обдавая дыханием его кожу, и Баки задрожал. – Я просто хочу понять. Поверить, что это не сон. Ты действительно здесь? Ты себе не представляешь, каково мне было вчера увидеть тебя. Несмотря ни на что – просто увидеть тебя снова…

Баки бы посмеялся над этим, но не стал, поняв, как истерично будет звучать этот смех.

– Я действительно здесь. Знаю, что тебе нужны объяснения, знаю. Хотелось бы мне рассказать тебе что-то, что не звучало бы как бред сумасшедшего. Я постараюсь, просто дай мне сообразить, как это сделать. Дай мне…просто немного побыть вот так, с тобой. – Они замерли, как были: на его шее теплое дыхание Стива, биение сердце под щекой Баки. Рука Баки устроилась на шее Стива, пальцы которого скользнули по его спине, на поясницу, под куртку и рубашку.

– Правда в том, что я не понимаю, что происходит. Сегодня утром они дали мне вводные задания, ты и Романофф были целями. Но я вспомнил. Я не буду больше их марионеткой. Ты вернул мне имя, и я захотел быть достойным его. И это что-то разбудило во мне.  
Да, наверное, именно это и стало началом – Стив поделился с ним своими воспоминаниями и они стали толчком к пробуждению его памяти. Вселенная была невероятно жестока, но касаться Стива снова, после всех этих лет, было небольшой платой за все случившееся.

Стив одуряюще пах, Баки наслаждался ощущением его гладкой и теплой кожи. Он поднял голову, чтоб посмотреть, потрогать кончиками пальцев влажные, яркие, как ягоды, губы Стива.

– Когда ты сообразишь, как все объяснить, я тебе поверю. И мне все равно, если это будет звучать безумно. – Стив погладил его волосы, и Баки стало стыдно за то, какой он, должно быть, грязный и как ужасно пахнет. Раз он проснулся после обнуления, значит, они продержали его под капельницей всю ночь, а эти препараты всегда вызывали повышенное потоотделение – не говоря уже о том, что с ним творило кресло.

И он до смешного голоден.

– В холодильнике есть еда. Ты хочешь? Я умираю от голода. Тем, чем меня обычно кормят… это не совсем пища. – Он попытался встать, но Стив крепко держал его за талию.

– Хочу. Но я не хочу выпускать тебя. Ты здесь, ты действительно здесь. – Стив провел рукой по глазам, и его выдох прозвучал почти как всхлип. – Хотя… можем мы на минуту включить телевизор? Мне нужно убедиться, что команда в порядке. И проверить коммуникатор. – Но Стив продолжал гладить его щеки, волосы, а Баки льнул к его рукам.

– Конечно, – наконец отозвался он и попытался встать с колен Стива, чтобы добраться до телевизора. Стив ткнул пальцем в какую-то штуку.

– Пульт, – рассмеялся он.

– О. – В двадцать первом веке было так много вещей, о которых он знал и даже использовал их, но которые не задерживались в его голове. Они посмотрели новости, Стив проверил коммуникатор. Пока они изучали информацию, бегущую строкой в нижней части экрана, Стив держал его в крепком объятии, а Баки оплел его ногами. В новостях несколько раз повторили, что Капитан Америка жив, но был перемещен в безопасное место. Они оба не смогли сдержать смех.

– Ты это все продумал, да? Как ты нашел на это время? – Стив опустил телефон и покачал головой.

– Как я уже говорил, это был очень длинный день. – Баки добрался до холодильника, вытащил холодную курицу, яйца и овощи, выглядящие как шпинат. Даже после всех этих лет он помнил, как правильно приготовить яйца. Обычные люди и понятия не имеют, как важны мелочи, насколько они помогают оставаться тем, кто ты есть.

– Это кейл, такая капуста, безумно популярная сейчас, – сказал Стив и положил овощ в кастрюлю. Когда все было готово, они уселись за стол и попытались спокойно поесть, но все равно постоянно сталкивались и касались друг друга. Это было самое продолжительное, самое лучшее время из всего, что Баки проводил со Стивом, и он старался запомнить все, что делал прямо сейчас, – если ему придется провести здесь вечность, что ж, он хочет, чтоб все повторялось снова и снова именно так.

– А я раньше любил сладкое? – спросил Баки. – Я не помню, но в последнее время не могу перестать есть выпечку и мороженое. Думаю, в морозилке должно быть мороженое.

– Нет, раньше не любил, – ответил Стив, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони Баки. – Но ты знаешь, когда я проснулся, было то же самое. Я думал, это из-за депрессии. Может, это симптомы того через что мы…прошли. – Он открыл морозилку. – Ох, господи! «Rocky Road»! Ты выбрал идеальное место для взлома. – Баки принес ложки, и они съели мороженое прямо из коробки, привалившись бок о бок к кухонному столу.

– Что дальше? Убираемся и пополняем съеденное, да?

– Конечно, придурок, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Когда они закончили, Стив снял верхнюю часть своей униформы и помог Баки расправиться с курткой. Майка Стива была того же темно-синего цвета, что помнил Баки, она плотно обтягивала его грудь и плечи, и от одного взгляда на это все Баки почувствовал, как ему стало трудно дышать. Стив схватил его, подтащил к дивану и устроил на коленях в той же позе, в которой они были получасом ранее. Во всех своих планах, где Баки уговаривал Стива сбежать с ним, он никогда на самом деле не загадывал большего, чем просто побыть вместе. Но сейчас он вспомнил, как многое они всегда давали друг другу: на что похоже ощущение голого Стива в его объятьях, рот Стива на его члене. Что можно было проделать с сосками Стива, его круглой маленькой задницей – или как Стив втрахивал его в матрас почти до беспамятства. Все, что только они двое могли дать друг другу, вся та любовь, которой они так щедро делились. Он хотел бы повторить все это снова, но ему было страшно, потому что – а вдруг это все изменит? Что, если, попытайся он сделать что-то большее, это приведет к более ужасным последствиям, чем он мог бы себе вообразить?

Но Стив поцеловал его, и все, что начало было оформляться в решение, исчезло. Баки хотел проглотить Стива, раствориться в нем, и Стив, похоже, был не прочь проделать с ним то же самое. Однако, когда Стив попытался снять его рубашку, он остановил его. Стив не отпускал.

– Что не так? – Его глаза были такими темными, а руки тряслись от страха, что прекрасный сон закончился.

– Ты не хочешь знать, что они сделали со мной, Стиви.

Стив погладил Баки по волосам.

– Можешь рассказать? Можешь рассказать про это? Потому что я хочу знать. Может, я смогу тебе помочь.

– Нет, ты не сможешь. Тебе просто будет больно слушать про все это, – с горькой усмешкой ответил он.

– Расскажи. Мне нужно знать.

Может быть, вот оно. Возможно, с самого начала дело было в этом – он должен был помочь Стиву с его чувством вины и горечи.

Прерывающимся хриплым голосом Баки рассказал ему, как был разобран и переделан, о том, как из него вырезали одного человека и наполнили кем-то другим, кем он никогда быть не хотел. Что значило для него услышать собственное имя впервые за семьдесят лет, узнать, что у него есть друг. Узнать, что он – это больше, чем то, что из него сделали.

– Господи боже мой, я не могу… если бы ты не пошел за мной…

– Нет, не надо. Не говори так. Они забрали мою волю, возможность выбора и все, во что я верил. Не делай со мной того же. Я хотел следовать за тобой, это был мой выбор. Я верил в то, что мы делали, верил в нашу победу. Твоей вины в этом никогда не было.

И затем его накрыло. Вот оно, то, из-за чего Стив был готов умереть, когда думал, что не может спасти его в тот первый день на хеликарриере. Это было его «до самого конца». «Наверное», – думал Баки, – «это и было то, для чего этот день повторялся снова и снова».

Стив старался сдержать слезы, он всегда был так решительно настроен не плакать, даже когда умерла его мама, но вот они, бегут по щекам – и Баки тот урод, кто вызвал их. Он застонал:

– Черт, Стив, это как раз то, чего я хотел избежать. Было лучше, когда ты просто бил меня.

– Когда я…что? Я бил тебя? Когда?

– Я потом объясню. Не волнуйся, я вернусь. В этом плане я как проклятие – не избавишься. – Он наклонился и, прежде чем Стив смог спросить что-то еще, поцеловал его. Он поцеловал глаза, полные слез, а затем спустился по шее к ключицам и потянул майку.

Дыхание Стива стало частым, он гладил Баки длинно и размашисто, вызывая волны мурашек, не говоря о стояке.

– А кровать тут есть, Златовласка? – спросил Стив, и Баки кивнул, чувствуя вину за то что оскверняет чем-то дом, хоть и знал, что завтра все это не будет иметь значения. Даже если случится чудо и проклятие будет снято, они успеют уйти раньше, чем медведи вернутся домой и найдут их в своей постели.

– Черт с ней, с постелью, я не протяну так долго, – низким голосом пробормотал Стив, толкая Баки на диван, стягивая с него рубашку и приступая к штанам так быстро, что у Баки даже не было времени устыдиться руки и шрамов. Он ждал, что Стив остановится, замрет, а может быть, даже уйдет, но все, что Стив сделал –перецеловал шрамы, продолжая снимать рубашку и брюки. Но в результате, прежде чем они смогли полностью избавиться от одежды и нижнего белья, они были вынуждены остановиться и снять ботинки, смеясь над собственной неловкостью.

– Сначала ботинки – потом штаны, Роджерс, господи…

– Не сложно позабыть, в нашем-то преклонном возрасте.

Следующее, что помнил Баки, – спинка дивана под спиной и рот Стива на его члене. Предполагалось, что это он будет всячески ублажать Стива, хоть он и не был уверен, было ли это одной из необходимых переменных для остановки перезапуска дня – но он ничего не мог поделать, это было так хорошо, что его просто парализовало от желания. Он закинул ноги Стиву на спину, так что тот застонал, заставляя пальцы рук и ног дрожать от вибрации. Язык Стива кружил вдоль члена Баки, по всей длине верх и вниз – прежде чем заглотить до самого основания, пока Баки теребил и дергал его волосы. Стиву всегда нравилось, когда Баки тянул его за волосы в процессе, и Баки почувствовал, как пальцы того еще крепче впились в его бедра.

– Трахни меня, Стив, давай, – все, что он мог сказать, повторить снова и снова, пока его глаза не закатились, пока Стив не лизнул его именно так, как надо, пока он не излился Стиву в рот. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым, потерянным и опустошенным, как после драки на мосту, но Стив не отпустил его, продолжая облизывать, пока он не стал совсем мягким, почти в слезах от того, как хорошо ему было.

И хотя он отчаянно хотел бы знать, как это будет – дать Стиву после всех этих лет, – даже думать не хотелось о том, что можно было бы использовать в качестве смазки, так что он просто затащил Стива на свое место, устроившись у его ног, и взял в рот. Он помнил это невероятное чувство, когда Стив – большой или маленький, это никогда не имело значения – хныкал и извивался под его руками и языком. Он завел пальцы под яички Стива, мягко обхватив их. Погладил металлическими пальцами восхитительные полушария потрясающей круглой задницы, охватывая их так, что пальцы Стива впились в спину Баки. Стив застонал, и Баки принял это как знак, вставляя один из пальцев. Стив вcкинул бедра, замер, а затем кончил Баки в рот, горячий и горько-сладкий. Осушив до последней капли, Баки рассмеялся, выслушав невнятные угрозы Стива в свой адрес. Он забрался к нему на колени, прижался лбом ко лбу и тут же оказался притянут в объятье. Он был сонным, таким сонным, но заснуть боялся, боялся того, что будет, когда он проснется. Стив ласково прошептал ему в шею:  
– Не могу поверить, что я с тобой, что мы снова вместе. Не могу в это поверить. Не думаю, что когда-либо был счастливее.

Если это было причиной проживать этот чертов день снова и снова, Баки был на это согласен.

***

Утром, едва открыв глаза, Баки хотел заплакать. Может быть, он плакал. Техники, операторы – все смотрели на него, будто он внезапно начал петь и танцевать. Он провел руками по глазам – да, слезы, понятно, почему они все в панике. Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат, на слезы не запрограммирован, что свидетельствует о серьезном нарушении функций. Он убил их всех на месте – просто чтоб перестали на него так смотреть

Хотя в будущем осталось не так много хорошего, но возможность раз за разом убивать тех, кто так долго мучил и истязал тебя, определенно способствует решению психологических проблем, как теперь принято говорить.

Баки получил еще двенадцать сумасшедших, невероятных, жарких дней со Стивом, заново открывая, как им обоим нравилось любить друг друга. Иногда это было медленно, нежно и сладко, а иногда они трахались, как кролики в гоне, но потом что-то пошло не так.

Всякий раз случались ошибки, которые он не мог предвидеть до встречи со Стивом, и у него никак не получилась снова вернуться с ним в этот дом. Он даже не мог забрать его с проклятого хеликарриера.

Выходило, что его задачей не было избавить Стива от чувства вины или облегчить его страдания, напоминая, что они значили друг для друга. Возможно, он должен был помочь кому-то еще, кому-то, кого он пропустил, не распознал как важного. Баки попытался спасти каждого человека, что должен был умереть в этот день во время взрыва, а это было даже более сложной задачей, чем то, к чему он был подготовлен.

В конце концов он признал свое поражение и опять вернулся к Стиву, решил попросить его помощи – чтоб спасти всех тех людей, которых не мог спасти сам. Это было простой логикой: чтоб помочь всем, одного парня было мало. Стив всегда сначала смущался, потом повторял как заведенный, что Баки не помнил его раньше, – но потом помогал, тоже всегда. Он даже привлекал своих друзей к этой работе.

– Помоги мне разобраться. Ты хочешь, чтоб я взорвал хеликарриеры до того, как их поднимут в воздух? А мы…будем бегать по Трикселиону и пытаться всех эвакуировать?

Стив всегда спрашивал, словно пытался понять сюжет сложной истории. Теперь Баки вспомнил, как на войне они иногда схлестывались в спорах при планировании стратегии, но в итоге Стив всегда полагался на тактический опыт своего сержанта.

– Да, мы с тобой. Ну давай, как в старые добрые времена с Ревущими Коммандос, только нас будет двое. Мы будем героями. Тебе же нравится быть героем.

– Бак, я очень рад, что ты помнишь нас, я думал, что ты ничего не… но… что ты здесь делаешь? Я не понимаю.

– Проживаю худший день в моей жизни? – Он протянул руки ладонями вверх. – У меня достаточно запала, чтоб взорвать половину города. У меня есть все – кроме времени. Но мы сможем сделать это. Вместе.

Стив смотрел на него, не отрываясь.

– Правда, ну давай. Будет весело. Мы всех спасем!

В конце концов Стив позволил взять себя за руку, и они побежали к заливу. Даже на бегу он продолжал вздыхать.

– Ура?

***

Иногда было достаточно просто вспомнить те несколько ночей, что они провели вместе, увидеть, как глаза Стива загораются всякий раз, когда он видит Баки. Работать бок о бок, как они делали это на войне, наблюдать, как ублюдки, что стоили ему так дорого, сгорают в адском пламени. Но потом все тускнеет, потому что ничего не меняется. Нет, не то чтоб убивать Пирса, Рамлоу и остальных перестало быть забавным, но это должно было бы приносить больше радости.

Он не мог понять, что же он делает неправильно.

***

Он вернулся к дракам и убийству всех вокруг, просто чтоб делать хоть что-то. Просто потому, что, честно говоря, ему было скучно.

***

Он стрелял себе в голову, как только просыпался

и

он стрелял себе в голову сразу по прибытии на запуск «Озарения»

и

он прыгал на бетон с хеликарриера

и

он прыгал в огонь.

Ни царапины. Разве это не потрясающе?

***

Через какое-то время самоубийства стали такими же скучными, как и все остальное. Баки решил забыть на время про «Озарение» и просто погулять по городу. Он прятал оружие, брал куртку побольше, чтоб замаскироваться, и отправлялся в ресторан или покататься на туристическом автобусе, посещал музеи, галереи, монументы. Мемориал Второй мировой войны опустошил его памятной доской со всеми этими погибшими героями. Видеть собственное лицо в бронзе было почти так же отвратительно, как и фотографию в Смитсоновском музее.

Он ходил на дневные сеансы, знакомился с Интернетом и смотрел телек. Несколько дней подряд он провел, принимая горячие, почти обжигающие ванны с ароматными, причудливыми запахами, возвращая утраченное тепло. Он заказывал еду на вынос и съедал ее в постели. Было так много музыки, что он пропустил, – и не вся она была ужасной. Он подумал, что было бы здорово создать себе виртуальный аккаунт, чтоб поправить сетевые ошибки о себе и Стиве, но так же понимал, что работу придется переделывать снова и снова, так что оно того не стоит. Когда он первый раз попросил библиотекаря помочь ему, она смотрела с сочувствием.

– Ужасно, когда в Интернете кто-то не прав, да? – Она рассмеялась, и улыбка ее стала кокетливой. Было так приятно обнаружить, что он все еще был привлекательным и мог очаровывать дам.

Играть туриста по большей части было легко; было приятно не волноваться о происходящем на Потомаке, о том, как дела у Стива. Ранним вечером почти все официальные учреждения закрывались, потому что, ну, часть города была взорвана, и «Зимний Солдат нанес многочисленные повреждения», но даже так он со временем смог выполнить все пункты своего списка.

Иногда он появлялся перед Стивом до того, как тот начнет операцию, заговаривал с ним. Иногда ему удавалось забрать Стива в безопасное место и урвать пару минетов, прежде чем обостренное чувство ответственности заставляло того вернуться к друзьям. Баки раз за разом пытался вернуть Стива в тот дом, хотя и без особого давления.

И это. Сейчас, когда он снова чувствовал себя почти что Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, трудно было жить без постоянного присутствия Стива Роджерса. Ему хотелось ткнуть Стива в бок возле какого-нибудь туристического памятника: «Эй, как тебе это?» или шепотом попросить его объяснить значение той или иной картины. Почтительным шепотом. Он хотел бы спорить с ним об архитектуре, использовании городских пространств и том, когда же США превратились в полицейское государство. Он хотел бы вызвать его на поединок по приготовлению самого лучшего бутерброда.

Главное, почти все время Баки хотел бы просто целовать его, он хотел бы

просто хотел бы

он просто хотел Стива. Насколько лучше было бы потратить все это бесконечно-кошмарное сегодня на то, чтоб делать что-то неправильно со Стивом, чем правильно – без него. Но для этого ему нужно использовать мозги.

***

Баки выстрелил абордажным крюком по Уилсону и подтянул того к себе. Уилсон извернулся, попытался соскочить и улететь, но Баки прижал его к земле.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда! – выкрикнул он, но Уилсон, естественно, не услышал. Он вскочил, с разбегу врезался в Баки, и они почти повалились на землю. Баки пытался достать его ногами, сбить и, когда наконец достал, – Уилсон в ужасе, совершенно перепуган, – тому удалось добраться коленом до яиц Баки. Что ж, надо полагать, он это заслужил.

Едва дыша от боли, Баки вырубил Уилсона ударом металлической руки по голове. Стив сейчас должен был повторно лезть на хеликарриер. Наверное, ему стоило начать с Вдовы.

Он устроил Уилсона на посадочной площадке, прислонив к колесу реактивного самолета, на котором тот прилетел сюда. Тот попытался вскочить на ноги, как только пришел в себя, вынуждая Баки привязать его к шасси.

– Просто выслушай меня. Выслушай.

– Какого черта! – все, что смог сказать Уилсон. Очевидно, это будет сложнее, чем планировал Баки.

– Я знаю, ты друг Стива. Мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов. – Он вытащил небольшой пакетик орехов и фруктов из кармана куртки: – Орешков?

***

Теперь, когда он знал, где прятались Стив и его команда, он мог перехватывать его еще перед тем, как тот доберется до Трикселиона. Сначала было немного сложно, потому что он просыпался почти в то же время, когда Стив вламывался в Смитсоновский музей, чтоб украсть форму. Но после достаточного количества попыток он решил и это. Он пытался по-разному объяснять Стиву, что случалось в этот день, и что он уже испробовал, чтобы изменить его – и Стив почти всегда внимательно слушал. Пару раз он даже позволил Баки утащить себя, чтобы просто посмотреть.

И, честно говоря, это хорошо. Если уж этот ужасный день должен повторяться, то эта версия одна из самых лучших: чаще всего он заканчивает этот день со Стивом, рассказывая ему всю жуткую историю, а Стив снова становится его лучшим другом. Стив хотел помочь, хотел все это исправить. Ему нравилось проводить время с Баки и он смотрел на него, словно выиграл его в тире на Кони-Айленд. В самом деле, кто бы просил большего?

– Как ты думаешь, сколько раз это все повторилось? – спросил Стив, удивленно подняв бровь. Баки сфокусировался на слове «думаешь».

– Я потерял счет. Может быть, четыреста или пятьсот, может, больше. Мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что что-то не так.

– Просто…это невозможно, Баки. – Но это не помешало ладоням Стива продолжать неспешное движение по спине Баки, под его куртку и рубашку. Будто он пытался доказать себе, что Баки – не мираж.

– Да, я знаю, ты всегда так думаешь. Но я могу тебе доказать.

– Давай, докажи. – И теперь Стив выглядел почти рассерженным, что было приятным разнообразием после привычного ошеломленного молчания или просящих взглядов. Как же Баки ненавидел этот его умоляющий взгляд. Он сел рядом со Стивом – во всяком случае, такого они раньше не делали. 

– Знаю, что сегодня утром к тебе пришел Сэм и попытался утешить словами о том, что ты зациклился на мне просто потому, что не смог меня спасти. Знаю, что у вас есть три сервера в модулях, на которых необходимо поменять чипы, чтобы изменить мишени для хеликарриеров и уничтожить их. Знаю, что Сэм отвечает за модуль «Браво», а ты за «Альфу» и «Чарли», и я знаю, что ты потратил чертову уйму времени в свой первый год здесь, чтоб запомнить, что это «Альфа» и «Браво», а не «Эйбл» и «Бейкер». Знаю, что Ник Фьюри все еще жив – хотя я чуть не убил его, и то, что он в бункере на том заводе. Знаю, что Наташа Романофф замаскирована под одного из членов Совета Безопасности и прямо сейчас направляется к Пирсу. Знаю, что Мария Хилл ждет тебя и что она, ты и Сэм скоро присоединитесь к Романофф, чтобы закончить все это. Знаю, что несколько часов назад ты украл крылья для Сэма из Форд-Мида.

Резко выдохнув, Стив закрыл рот рукой и посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми смеющимися глазами.

– Я знаю, что мы были бедными пацанами из Бруклина, которые сначала стали друзьями, а потом, повзрослев, любовниками – но на самом деле мы были самыми богатыми людьми на свете, потому что мы были друг у друга. Знаю, что ты был раздражающим, милым, упрямым и нежным, и как бы ты не выводил меня, ты был всей моей жизнью. И знаю, что когда я умер, ты винил себя – и умер вскоре после меня – и даже после того, как ты проснулся в новом веке, ты продолжал винить себя. Что твое сердце разбито, потому что ты был так привязан к Пегги Картер, а когда вернулся – она была старой и хрупкой. Знаю, что ты сказал Сэму и Наташе, что даже когда у тебя не было ничего, у тебя был я, и что это правда – как тогда, так и сейчас.

– Я знаю, что сегодня утром ты думал о том времени, когда я сказал тебе «мы вместе до конца». Знаю, что когда я сказал тебе это в первый раз, мы впервые поцеловались. Знаю, ты думал, что я не узнал тебя тогда, на мосту, и вначале ты был прав, но я вспомнил тебя потом – а они забрали это так же, как они забирали все остальное. Знаю, что ты прожил весь прошлый год как во сне, потому что был таким одиноким, таким грустным и пустым и что тебе нужен кто-то, переживший похожее.

Стив плакал, вытирая глаза и нос рукавом. Он действительно ненавидел это – постоянно заставлять Стива плакать. Руки Стива дрожали, когда он накрыл ими его ладони. Но это ощущалось…по-другому. Что-то изменилось, но он не мог ухватить, что именно.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив сдавленным голосом. – Я верю тебе. Я не знаю, как это могло случиться, но я тебе верю. Что мы должны сделать, чтоб остановить все это?

Баки усмехнулся.

– Это и есть чертова проблема. Я не смог понять. Что бы я ни делал – это ничего не меняет. Сначала я думал, что это сон, что я в криосне или что они что-то засунули мне в голову. Потому что, знаешь, к тому времени в моей голове уже был полный бардак. И потом, когда я не смог и дальше объяснять все сном, я попытался поменять правила: сначала убил всех, кто остался в живых, потом спас всех, кого убил ранее, в разных вариантах. Но ничего не менялось – я всегда просыпался в банковском хранилище, они показывали мне цели и рассказывали параметры операции.

– Хорошо, но должно же быть что-то, что мы можем попробовать? В смысле, может быть, я должен что-то изменить, а не ты?

– Ты всегда это говоришь. Каждый раз, когда мы доходим до этого момента, ты говоришь именно так. Я проделал все то, что должен сделать ты. Пирс, Фьюри, Романофф, Уилсон и Рамлоу. Мария Хилл. Шерон Картер. Главный оператор запуска. Парнишка, что сидит на чертовом пропускном посту парковки, и бариста в холле. И, на минутку, эта тетка – дерьмовый работник, потому что никогда не отвечает на мое «спасибо», даже когда все это чертово дерьмо взрывается вокруг нее.

– Да, думаю, я понял, про кого ты, – скривился Стив.

– Что еще, Стив? Даже если бы у них внизу был чистильщик обуви, я бы попробовал и его. Так что да. Каждая переменная, что я мог придумать. Я пытался спасти тебя, не спасать тебя, убрать себя из уравнения, убить тебя и убить себя…ничего не работает.

– Ты убил меня.

Баки сглотнул несколько раз, пытаясь вернуть контроль.

– Да. Это было… я не хочу это обсуждать. Я сразу покончил с собой, потому что даже если бы это и было тем, что прекратит этот день, я не хочу жить в таком мире. Понимаешь?

– Ага, понимаю. – Стив взял его живую руку и поцеловал кончики пальцев. – Не могу даже представить, как ужасно это было. – Только Стив мог жалеть того, кто только что признался, что убил его.

Баки положил руку на щеку Стива и большим пальцем погладил пухлые, безупречные губы.

– Если бы это было что-то про то, как я люблю тебя, мы давно уже это исправили.

– Что? – задохнулся Стив, будто его только что ударили. – Ты говоришь, что…

Баки рассмеялся и поднял бровь.

– О, да. Я перепробовал все вариации на эту тему. – Было очень приятно видеть, как краска заливает Стива от шеи до самых ушей. – Мы были как парочка подростков. Из всех вариантов эти были моими самыми любимыми.

В конце концов Стив немного успокоился.

– Бак. Но должно же быть что-то, что ты еще не пробовал. Что-то, что остановит все это?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет, нет. Есть только одна вещь, которую я не пробовал, – но я не могу допустить, чтоб это произошло.

И он увидел это выражение на лице Стива – Капитан Америка смотрит на тебя. Это чертовски раздражающий взгляд.

– Говори.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох:

– Я никогда не позволял ГИДРе победить. Не могу рисковать. Потому что, если они сделают, что хотели, и наступит новый день – миллионы людей будут мертвы, а они будут на пути к убийству еще большего количества людей. И они убьют тебя – я буду должен убить тебя – на сей раз по-настоящему – и никто не узнает правды. И вот в чем дело, Стив. Я готов проживать этот день до скончания времен, лишь бы не видеть, как они выигрывают – а ты умираешь. Или, что еще хуже, они как они делают с тобой то же, что и со мной.

Стив смотрел на него с такой отчаянной любовью, что это почти убивало. Его глаза были настолько полны ею, что, если Баки когда и сомневался в том, что Стив действительно любит его, этот взгляд уничтожил все сомнения.

– Итак, ты сказал, что мы… что операция уже началась? Что Хилл и Фьюри знают, где я нахожусь, и что ты нарушил протоколы запуска хеликарриеров, и есть резервная копия, если что-то пойдет не так?

– Они должны взорваться через… думаю, примерно одиннадцать минут. – Он проверил экран суперзащищенного телефона Щ.И.Т.а, украденного парой часов ранее: Романофф подтвердила, что Пирс вырублен, что началась эвакуация. Он надеялся, что Пирс, как и обычно, получил столько страданий, сколько Романофф могла ему причинить. И, зная ее так хорошо, как он знал, можно было быть уверенным, что это вполне вероятно.

– Мы можем пойти посмотреть? В смысле, я бы хотел увидеть, как там моя команда, вдруг мы что-то упустили. И я, в принципе, тоже получил бы удовольствие, наблюдая, как эта штука полыхает. – Барнс любил это «мы» в его словах.

– Типа, как посмотреть салют в день твоего рождения, да?

– Что-то вроде того. Не хочу врать, это все… немного пугает. Я боюсь, что может умереть кто-то из тех, кто не должен умирать.

– Я понимаю. Для тебя это все в первый раз.

Стив хмыкнул.

По дороге к Трискелиону Стив все еще смотрел на него, так что Баки рассмеялся и положил руку ему на плечо: «Стиви, я в порядке. Правда. Теперь важно только то, что они не могут навредить тебе».

– Я просто… ты знаешь меня. Я хочу защитить тебя от всего этого. Все исправить. – Он поднял щит. – Быть героем, каким ты всегда был для меня.

Барнс рассмеялся и остановился, чтоб поцеловать Стива.

– Все правда хорошо. Наконец, после всего, что было, знаешь, что я чувствую прямо сейчас? Это как попасть на небеса: я добрался до того места, где все более или менее хорошо. Смотри, я вспомнил, кем я был, вспомнил тебя, и, в какой-то мере, я освободился от них. Это трудно объяснить, но, зная сейчас, через что мне пришлось пройти, думаю, того, что есть, вполне достаточно. Я думаю, я… Стив, думаю, что сейчас я счастлив, насколько это вообще возможно в моей ситуации.

Они нашли место с хорошим обзором, откуда наблюдали, как проект «Озарение» рухнул и сгорел, хотя Баки и пришлось постоянно уверять Стива, что с его друзьями все в порядке. Стив снова и снова проверял коммуникатор, пока не получил подтверждение. После того, как агенты закрыли территорию для прохода, все успокоилось. Затем Стив согласился поехать в дом, выбранный Баки, где тот надеялся провести время только с ним и в безопасности.

Они провели вместе день и вечер, разговаривая, поедая вкусности и смеясь. И трахаясь, чертовски много и сладко, и горячо, и нежно, и грязно, и все вместе одновременно. Баки почти забыл, как это офигенно, когда Стив умоляет его этим своим невероятным ртом или как вжимает в стену, зафиксировав руки над головой, трахая так сильно и долго, что ноги перестают их держать. Они попробовали каждую позицию, что смогли вспомнить, и придумали несколько новых и испробовали их тоже – и все было так, словно и не было этих предыдущих месяцев.

Глубокой ночью Стив обвился вокруг Баки. Каждый раз достаточно было лишь посмотреть на него, его лицо, кожу, блестящую от пота, и Баки думал, что никогда, ни разу в жизни не видел никого прекраснее.

– Ты говорил, что почти счастлив, – начал Стив. – После всего, что они сделали с тобой, после всех мучений – как ты можешь быть доволен, будучи запертым в одном дне, зная все, что ты сейчас знаешь?

– Я был заперт и до этого – семьдесят лет без тебя. И застрять в этом дне, вместе с тобой, это, знаешь ли, довольно-таки шикарная альтернатива.

– Даже если мы не все время вместе?

– Мне достаточно просто знать, что ты здесь.

– И все снова повторится завтра? Точно так же? – Стив потянул влажные волосы Баки, поцеловал его лоб, нос и губы.

– Повторится, но по-другому. Сегодня, например, отличается от других дней, в которых мы добирались до этого места. Финал, во всяком случае, совершенно другой. Хороший финал. – Он слизнул каплю пота с горла Стива, прикусил мочку уха и заставил того застонать, что, возможно, свидетельствовало о готовности к следующему раунду.

– Пообещай, что ты не перестанешь убеждать меня поверить тебе. Даже если я не помню, что мы были вместе, мне нравится знать, что ты об этом помнишь. – Стив выглядел таким серьезным и потерянным.

– Клянусь своей смертью… нет, не буду так говорить. Я наумирался на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

_Открыть глаза. Рассмотреть фотографии целей на мониторе компьютера._

Стоп.

Это не монитор. Это телевизор. Шел выпуск новостей, и лицо Стива мелькало на экране. Бегущая строка внизу экрана сообщала: «Катастрофа на «Озарение»: Кто виноват?»

Баки услышал сопение слева от себя. Он повернулся, и Стив все еще был там, прижавшись плотно как только мог, с рукой на груди Баки. Наверное, они заснули на диване, все еще сплетенные друг с другом, даже толком не раздевшись. Затем Стив поднял руку и помахал ей перед лицом Баки, словно тот был пьян или слеп. Баки рассмеялся, и Стив открыл глаза.

– Ты по-прежнему здесь. Оно не сбросилось, да? – Он резко вскочил, протирая сонные глаза. – Баки, ты сделал это! Господи Иисусе, ты сделал это! Мы оба здесь – и мы вместе. Твою мать!

Баки едва слушал его, его сердце колотилось так быстро и громко. Казалось невероятным, что все закончилось. Баки вытянулся на диване и пощелкал каналы: все работали и показывали разное. Стив проверил телефон и поднял его, показывая Баки сообщения от Романофф, приславшей ему новости о состоянии дел. Фьюри требовал, чтобы Стив прибыл на отчет и привел Барнса с собой. Так что да, все было кончено. Твою мать, твою же мать!

Стив здесь, они оба живы, и Баки все помнил. Он человек – с прошлым, непредсказуемым настоящим и будущим. И он человек, которому нужно как можно скорее покинуть чужой дом, предварительно заменив все, чем они тут воспользовались.

– Что в этот раз было по-другому? – спросил Стив, обнимая его.

– Если б я знал. – Ему хотелось смеяться, хотелось выйти на лужайку и поорать во все горло, что все закончилось, хотел…Он схватил Стива и стащил с дивана, закружил по комнате. Стив всегда был ужасным танцором, но сейчас лишь глупо улыбался и смеялся, кружась в их беззвучном танце.

– Думаю, я завершил свое задание, чем бы оно ни было. – Он поцеловал Стива, страстно и глубоко, покачивая в объятии. – Я просто рад, что ты был со мной – до конца.


End file.
